The America's phantom
by Tiger spy
Summary: So this is what I like to envision United States monster hunter organization to be like it's pretty much just helling with Jewish cowboys . This is a one shot but meh I might do more. I'm pretty lazy and have finals coming up. Also this is pretty close to the first episode of hellsing.


the Crane division

Thaddeus chewed on his cigarette. He lazy eyed the disgruntled man across from him" So marshal smith how many men did you loose before contacting us?"

" please this is no time—"

"How many?" Thaddeus queried.

Marshal smith dabbed his head with a grease over priced, over used handkerchief. " a hundred and thirty."

Thaddeus killed his cigarette on the ply wood table. " you wasted so many for your pride and Iv only sent one operative.

Smith knitted his eyebrows " you don't mean that man do you ?"

Crane cracked a smile.

Marshal smith slammed his hands down" but that man is a monster!"

Thaddeus leaned back in his chair and flipped his legs onto the table, scattering random piece of paper." But a useful one"

—

A thick fog swept through the dreary road, slowly engulfing everything. The only sound was the buzzing of the twin engines of a 1940 Indian motorcycle. The metal was stained black from years of heavy use and the paint of the plastic frame was peeled away by countless battles.

No other thing In this world better represented its rider. A slim, skeletal man concealed in a ratty frayed blood soaked ww2 American military winter coat.

His gloves covered his hands as to conceal any skin, his shirt was thick black cotton and his boots were American Vietnam combat boots, his head was hidden by a low hanging hood, Any on looker would have great trouble finding his face.

He had been sent on a mission by his commander thaddeus Crane, eliminate all hostilities in a small town farthest north of the Great Lakes. Copper Harbor.

The solder pulled into the city, If it even could be called one with a population of a 108.

The town reeked of decay and the Howls of something beyond natural stalked the shadows.

"Creature confirmed, classification pending, although hypothesis in motion . " he noted into a microphone clipped to his collar.

Riding towards the city cemetery, the rider noted blood stains littered the area but a lack of body's.

The rider pulled from his saddlebag his weapon of choice. A Milkor MGL grenade launcher, code named chimera, although heavily modified to the point it could be considered a different weapon.

The front grip had been removed as the riders was proficient enough and strong enough to withstand the recoil and weight.

The fact was it, was closer to being a revolver at this point than a grenade launcher.

chimera had the Star of David carved into the side, along with scripture from the Torah on each chamber.

The cemetery had been dug up, each grave hastily disturbed. Grave stones shattered. At the far end of the cemetery grove a mausoleum had been converted into a nest .

The creatures nest was covered in bones wind chimes decorated the walls and strips of flesh were hung on racks.

"Target nest found, blessed incendiary rounds equipped." The ride fired a round into the mausoleum destroying the nest.

" cracraaaAAa" a howl filled the air, the creature stalking these lands hadn't appreciated this act.

The rider turned, only to become face to face with his advisory.

A gaunt creature hunched inward Panting angrily .

" target identified, classification spirit. Sub species, Wendigo." the rider knew exactly how to kill this particular spirt, as he was an exorcist with out equal .

The Wendigo charged the rider. Dragging its elongated arms in the dirt, it's scaled claws gathering dust to blind the rider. A cheap trick at best .

The ride stood unmoving as the Wendigo threw dust at his face and rammed its antlers into his hood. The creature back away

its antlers now tangled in a mass of shredded leather resembling a spiders web.

Where a head should have been was instead a wild flame like shadow with two hot coal as eyes and a cinder smile twisted into a mad grin.

A hollow echo of a laugh haunted the sound surrounding graveyard as if the graves them selves were laughing .

the Wendigo squealed in fright and bucked away, his hoofed feet spraying dirt as he peeled away.

The Wendigo ran mile a minute, passing building by building.

The rider was already on its tail, his motorcycle's hyena laughter filled the open air.

The Rider fired incendiary rounds at the creatures legs, turning his back legs into deep fried venison.

The Wendigo screamed, horse with pain. He dug his claws into the dirt, trying to crawl away futile as he might.

The rider, now dismounted, grasped the spirits neck with his off hand.

the Wendigo struggle, it's jaw of teeth snapping in-vain.

The rider jammed chimera into its jaw "The Menorah of The Grand Choral Synagogue of St. Petersburg was reforged into this gun; each round blessed by the rabbi. This is the end. "

The Rider pumped two rounds, burning it to ash.

" Threat neutralized, send waste management . Waiting for orders."

A speaker on his motorcycle buzzed loudly, with the sound of Thaddeus cranes voice " understood Hessian, return to base."

The headless rider began the twin engines of his 1940 Indian and rode towards his masters, Thaddeus crane.


End file.
